The Railroad and Off-Road Race
Plot Trivia Deema was in her new safari fashion outfit for the whole episode. Hilary wore her pigtails for the whole episode. Cast Transcript (The episode starts off with Aidan planning something.) * Aidan: “Okay Kids. Guess what. You're going on a railroad and off-road adventure.” * Deema: “Alright.” * Aidan: “These are the things you’ll need. These items are first come, first serve. And go!” * All: (Cheering). * Gil: “C’mon Oona. Let’s go.” * Nonny: “Hey Guys. Wait up.” * Deema: “Can we please a part of your alliance. I think I‘m just crazy and Hilary’s just shy.” * Both: (Laughter). (Confessional: Molly.) * Molly: “Hilary’s feeling shy. I’m not surprised that Deema’s crazy. Unless, she’ll go ape over Gil and Oona’s friendship(Giggles)Yeah right.” (The Genies raced down the lane and their magic carpet appeared by their magic.) * Aidan: “And Glimmer and Chloe takes the lead. With Zach and Leah following from behind.” (Zach and Leah jumps into a safari jeep and zooms off. Gil and Oona jumps in a golf cart with a platform.) * Oona: “Yeah.” * Gil: “Whoo-Hoo.” * Aidan: “And Oona and Gil teamed up by choice. Despite the whole thing, only one or two or three wins. Interesting.” (Rupert loosened the nuts and bolts from a train and jumps in a minecart.) * Hilary: “Rupert. Wait! Oh.” * Deema: “Hey Look. They left us the train.” (When Deema pulls the lever. The train’s pieces fell apart.) * Deema: “It was already a rusty train.” * Nonny: “Guess the handcar with have to do.” * Hilary: “You read my mind.” (Deema, Nonny and Hilary got the handcar as Molly and Goby jump aboard.) * Hilary: “Hey. Get your own thing.” * Goby: “This is the only thing here.” * Molly: “No time to debate. Let’s go and start powering the handcar.” * Aidan: “And the railroaders joined the trickity tracks. I‘m so silly.” (Zach and Leah zoomed past Rupert.) * Aidan: “Zach and Leah are in the lead. But, will they ever make it all the way through the Field of Fruit.” * Zach: “Um. Why is it called the Field of Fruit, Leah.” (An Apple hits Zach in the head from above.) * Leah: “Does this apple answer your question.” * Zach: “Whoa. Look out.” (Ashton from the props department drops a basketful of apples and Zach and Leah dodged them all.) * Aidan: “Oona and Gil reached the Field of Fruit.” (Ashton drops a basketful of oranges.) * Oona: “Uh Oh.” * Gil: “What’s that.” (Oranges bonked Gil and Oona.) * Gil: “Hey.” * Oona: “Yikes.” * Gil: “Oona.” (Gil manages to save Oona from falling.) * Gil: “Whew.” * Oona: “Thanks Gil. That was close. I could’ve gotten myself seriously hurt and I almost got my hair all messy.” * Gil: (Gasps)“I would never let that happen.” * Oona: “You’re right. Your hair is so beautiful. Blue really suits you.” * Gil: “No your hair is. Your pigtails are beautiful and so is your starfish.” * Oona: “I really appreciate your effort.” * Aidan: “Boring. Better up the anti Ashton.” * Ashton: “This Adventure is a total blast.” (Ashton drops dynamite on Gil and Oona’s train. Their train stops.) * Both: (Yelping)“Aw great.” (The railroaders are still driving the handcar.) * Aidan: “And the railroaders reached the Field of Fruit.” * Hilary: “Wait. Why is it called that.” (A bunch of bananas fell on Hilary’s head.) * Hilary: “Ow.” * Deema: “Look out below. Or should I say above.” (A bunch of bananas fell and it landed on the Guppy Scout's handcar. Deema starts to eat bananas.) * Deema: “Mmm-mm.” * All: (Laughter). * Hilary: “My hands are tired from pushing.” * Molly: “Hmm. If only we had a motor.” * Deema: “That’s it. I know just the plan. BRB everyone.” (Deema grabs a vine and swings off. She grabs some bananas and grabs a large stick she could find. Then swung back to the handcar. Then she pulls Hilary off the handcar.) * Hilary: “Hey. What gives.” * Deema: “Sorry about that, Hilary. Nothing personal. Just attracting our motor.” (Hilary sees a monkey coming.) * Deema: “It’s breakfast time, little fella. Come and get it(Monkey noises).” * Hilary: “Oh no. Don’t, don’t, don’t(Yelps).” * Deema: “Sometimes, whenever Hilary gets inadequate, she gets kind of shy. I learn a survival lesson of the jungle, I speak monkey now.” * All: “You speak monkey.” * Aidan: “Ooh, Crazy day for Deema. What is happening to Hilary. Will anyone survive.” (Scene opens up to Hilary holding the fishing pole. On the end of the hook was a banana.) * Deema: “Breakfast time, Monkey. Come and get it(Monkey noises).” * All: (Laughter). * Deema: “Almost there, Molly tie this to the fishing pole.” * Molly: “You Guys. This is crazy.” * Deema: “Trust Me. It’ll work. I hope.” * All: (Screaming). * Hilary: (Screaming). * Molly: “Hang on, Hilary. You’re doing great.” (Meanwhile, Gil and Oona have stopped.) * Category:Episodes Category:Zach And Leah's greatest adventures Category:Hilary’s Lifelong Adventures Category:The Guppy Scouts Challengers' Awesome Challenging Adventures